FluffyChan's Blankie
by Chibi Okami
Summary: What? Seshomaru has a blankie? short lil one shot ^_^


Liger003 ~ Hey, this is my second little one-shot. Hope you like, review, and I have my reason's for this at the bottom, don't wanna ruin it right now!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
Fluffy-Chan's Blankie!  
Inu-Yasha powered up the Tetsusiaga. He could feel the power flow through him. He brought that Tetsusiaga down and let it's awesome power strike his opponent. Inu-Yasha looked up to see that his brother, Seshomaru seemed to be laughing at him.  
  
"You do not deserve to be wielding that sword when you can't even use it right." He told his younger brother, his voice without emotion, as usual.  
  
Inu-Yasha was filled with furry. "I'll show you what this sword can do!" He charged up the Tetsusiaga and brought it's power crashing down. Seshomaru easily dodged, but apparentally he wasn't as fast as he thought that he was.  
  
From the sidelines, Kagome stared at Seshomaru, a mix of horror and shock. The dog demon looked over to see that Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, too were looking at him weird. Inu-Yasha noticed this, too and he didn't get what was wrong.  
  
"Why are you mortals looking at me?" Seshomaru showed no expression, just asked a question as though it didn't really matter.  
  
"I am not a mortal!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Y-your tail!" Kagome managed to say.  
  
Seshomaru didn't say anything, just looked over his should, but his expressionless face changed to a horror-filled look. "W-wh-what has happened? M-my . . . my . . ."  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha came over to where his brother knelt in the ground, his hands shaking. Inu-Yasha looked over his shoulder and spotted something white and fuzzy lying on the ground. Seshomaru's hands clasped the object.  
  
"Oi, is that all you're getting worked up about?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Feh. It's nothing special."  
  
"Inu-Yasha! It was his tail! Be more sensitive!" Kagome told him.  
  
"Yeah! How would you feel if you just lost your ears?" Shippo asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Feh, that would be different. That's not even attached to him. Unless you count that he's attached to it." Inu-Yasha told them.  
  
"What do you mean, Inu-Yasha? Of course his tail would be attached to him!" Miroku told Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You think it's his 'tail'?" Inu-Yasha wondered.  
  
"Of course we think that it is his tail! What else would it be?" Kagome told the hanyou.  
  
"Well, if it's not his tail then it . . ." Sango was cut off by a cry from the youkai holding his 'tail' in sorrow.  
  
"My BLANKIE!" Seshomaru cried, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Blankie!?" They all but Inu-Yasha cried. (Yes, even Seshomaru cried out the name, but his was in sorrow.)  
  
"Feh! Seshomaru, you should have listened to father when he said don't keep your toys out!" Inu-Yasha joked to his brother.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Seshomaru stood up, looking very ticked off. "Father also told you not to mess with blankie!"  
  
"Father's not here, now." Inu-Yasha smirked.  
  
"Well . . . I'll get you for what you did to my blankie!" Seshomaru jumped into battle, swing at his younger brother, being very careful to keep the part of the tail that had been cut off, protected from Inu-Yasha's demon sword. Inu-Yasha had the upper-hand with Seshomaru concentrating more on protecting his blankie than fighting. Just when Inu-Yasha was about to attack.  
  
"INU-YASHA! SIT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"What was that for?" Inu-Yasha cried over to her.  
  
"He's grief stricken! You shouldn't fight him!" Kagome told Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha stood back up and faced his brother again.  
  
"Seshomaru, I believe that I can fix your blanket!" Kagome waved him over. In an instant, Seshomaru was at her side with big puppy dog eyes. Kagome backed away, at first a little afraid, but then she realized how much he looked like a lost puppy and couldn't resist the urge to help him. She turned around and grabbed her bag. She started digging through the bag, pulling out countless pieces of junk, and some ramen, which Inu-Yasha quickly grabbed happily.  
  
"Here it is!" Kagome held up a needle and thread in her hands. "Here, I'll show it to you." She grabbed his blanket, which he quickly grabbed back and barred his fangs. "I have to fix it for you." Kagome reasoned, not showing how much he had scared her.  
  
When she grabbed for his blanket again, he just held out his hands. "I'll do it."  
  
Kagome dropped the thread and needle into his hand and he turned around and disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Can we have dinner yet?" Inu-Yasha held five or six packs of ramen in his hands, and had apparently left one for them all to share.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, SIT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the silence of the forest, a youkai sat on a rock and silently started to sow. He occasionally pricked his finger, but he didn't care. He ignored the pain and continued on with his work.  
  
"Seshomaru-sama, what are you doing?" Jaken had to finally ask.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"It looks like you are sowing your tail back together." Jaken told him, and Seshomaru contined with his work.  
  
"Seshomaru-sama, can I help?" Rin wondered.  
  
"No." He told her. His voice wasn't harsh, but it was firm.  
  
"Seshomaru-sama, we must get going soon, we need to find you a new arm, that one is rotting." Jaken told him. Just then a foot reached his face and all Jaken saw was black. "can't breathe!"  
  
Rin climbed up to look at his work. "Seshomaru-sama's good at sowing!"  
  
Seshomaru held his blanket up to the full moon and examined his work. His tail was fixed and he could go to sleep tonight without the evil monsters that he couldn't beat (which there are none, but that's not what Fluffy thinks!) coming out to get him!  
  
End of Fluffy-Chan's Blankie  
  
Liger003 ~ ok, well, hope you like it. Here are my reasons it is not a tail.  
  
I have seen both sides and it does not come out his rear.  
  
He grabs it when he is in a sad or thoughtful mood, that would be just like us grabbing our blankie or teddy bear. If it was his tail, it's be like us grabbing our arms every time we got sad.  
  
Cuase I want it to be! :P 


End file.
